Renal transplantation is becoming more common every year. Although transplantation often results in significant improvements in health and quality of life, transplant recipients also frequently experience difficulties with sexual functioning (Muehrer, Keller, Powwattana, & Pornchaikate, in review, Matas et al, 2002, Diemont et al, 2000). Despite the knowledge of these difficulties, healthcare providers lack a clear picture of these patients' sexual concerns. Therefore the overall purpose of this research is to identify the specific sexual concerns of kidney transplant recipients and develop interventions to address these concerns. The research has three specific aims: Specific Aim 1: To modify a preliminary version of a questionnaire that measures Sexual Concerns Among Kidney Transplant Recipients (SCATER) and establish content validity. Specific aim 2: To examine the psychometric properties of the SCATER among kidney transplant recipients. Specifically, construct validity, internal consistency, and test-retest reliability will be established. Specific aim 3: To develop a message library based on the sexual concerns listed in the final version of the SCATER and conduct a pilot study to evaluate the feasibility and acceptability of the message library as part of a patient-centered intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]